Friends
by ReaderChick24
Summary: Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph and Rory all met up either in or before Chilton. They are now sophmores at Yale and are all the same age. There best friends.. through thick and thin.
1. Prolouge

Ok I got this idea from many stories I've read and episodes I've watched but this is somewhat like Mending My Shattered World by shotswithMrsKim so if it seems familiar that's why!

I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything to do with them!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Prologue:

Christopher and Loralei did get married and live in Hartford and fake the society life.

Rory is a sophomore at Yale.

Everything with Dean did happen but Jess didn't.

Logan, Colin and Finn all went to Chilton, so they met Rory there. Rory met Steph in middle school and they have been friends since.

Colin and Steph have been dating for a year.

Dean and Rory broke up badly

Tristan did go to Chilton but was not King because Logan, Finn and Colin were there.

Rory still doesn't have a good relationship with her grandmother Emily.

Steph, Rory, Logan, Colin and Finn all stick together and are best friends.


	2. Yes Grandma

Ring. Ring. Rory's cell phone was ringing. She just got at Yale yesterday and was rooming with Steph. "Hello" she answered tiredly. She looked at the clock it read 7:30 she groaned.

"Rory it's your grandmother." Emily Gilmore's voice rang through the phone.

"Good morning grandma." Rory said as she was getting out of bed. She walked into their kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Well I have arranged you a date tonight his name is Marcus Fernamuse he will be at the Yale pub tonight at 7 for your date." Emily said. Rory had just taken a sip of her coffee. She started chocking on it. Colin came out of Steph's room and looked at Rory with a look that said 'omg are you ok?' she nodded. He took a seat beside her. "Hello…Rory?" Emily said.

"Grandma it's really nice of you but I don't want to go on a date with him tonight." Rory tried to say calmly. Colin heard this and gave her a pat on the back and a small smile. Their parents and grandparents were always trying to set them up with other heirs. Rory had just broken up with Dean after he didn't like the fact that Rory hung out with Logan, Colin and Finn so much. Rory said that they were her friends. Rory just though back to that day.

_It was a Friday night and she was having a movie night with the guys when there was a knock on Rory's door. She opened it. "Dean. What are you doing here?" The guys all sat up when they heard this. None of them like dean they all thought that Rory was too good for him. Dean grabbed Rory's face and tried to kiss her passionately. She pushed him off and backed up. The guys were still sitting on the coach ready to interfere if things got out of control._

"_Rory what the heck?" Dean asked sounding mad._

"_We need to talk." Rory said quietly. "Could you excuse us guys?" she said walking to her bedroom. "Dean come in here." Dean walked into Rory's room. She was sitting on the bed. He turned around and locked the door. "What was that out there?" Rory asked Dean starting to sound mad. _

"_I didn't want them getting any ideas, I wanted them to know that you're mine." He said smiling brightly at the last part._

"_What, am I some kind of property?" Rory asked. "Dean this isn't working I think it's time we break up." She said quietly. Dean turned furious. He ran over to the bed and started hitting her and punching her. Rory hoped more then anything the guys would come in…but then she remembered that Dean locked her door. He picked up and threw her against the wall. Rory used all the strength she had to yell, "HELP." The last thing she remembered was Logan, Colin and Finn breaking through the door and beating Dean up. Finn left the fight because Logan and Colin were more then capable of finishing Dean off. Finn always had a soft spot for Rory. He went over to the corner to see a bloody and beaten Rory. _

"_It'll be alright love, it'll be alright." Then she remembered waking up in the hospital with Lorelei, Christopher, Logan, Colin and Finn all sitting beside her bed, she was so thankful for friends like them. She remembered going back to her dorm and seeing a piece of paper saying **"I'll Be Back For You.**" It was from Dean. Rory had the guys spend the night at her place for a few weeks until she was ok._

"LORALEI LEIGH GILMORE-HAYDEN" Emily was screaming into the phone. Rory snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry grandma what?" Rory said trying to sound sincere.

"You will meet Mr. Fernamuse tonight and you will have a great time. This is final." Rory sighed.

"Yes grandma."

"Alright have fun tonight Rory." Emily said. Rory hung up. She sighed.

Authors Note: Ok this is chapter 1! I hope you all liked it. I'm going to try to keep the chapters short and have more rather then longer and fewer. Please review if you have questions or comments. The only way an author can get better is by being critiqued.

--Thanks


	3. What's Wrong?

"_**LORALEI LEIGH GILMORE-HAYDEN" Emily was screaming into the phone. Rory snapped out of her trance. **_

"_**Sorry grandma what?" Rory said trying to sound sincere. **_

"_**You will meet Mr. Fernamuse tonight and you will have a great time. This is final." Rory sighed. **_

"_**Yes grandma." **_

"_**Alright have fun tonight Rory." Emily said. Rory hung up. She sighed. **_

"What's up, Hayden?" Colin asked sounding sincere. She walked over to the coach and sat down he fallowed.

"Well." she started but then her door unlocked and Finn and Logan came in. She had given the guys all keys so there were no more accidents.

"Good morning Ace." Logan said brightly. Finn just walked over to the other side of Rory and groaned.

"Why are we here at this ungodly hour?" he asked himself.

"So…. what's wrong ace?" Logan said. Finn immediately shot up, hang over gone and looked at Rory.

"It's nothing." She said. Logan reached out and grabbed her hand. He was sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"Come one ace tell us." Logan urged.

"My grandmother just called and set me up with Marcus Fernamuse for tonight." She paused. She continued quietly, "what if he ends up just like Dean though." She finished and started crying she turned to her right and leaned into Finn.

He held her and whispered into her ear, "don't worry love it won't be like Dean. We won't let it." All the guys nodded.

"I don't deserve friends like you guys." She said laughing.

"Actually we don't deserve you." Colin started. "What about the time when you bailed us out of jail I mean times actually." He said pushing the times.

"Or the time when you told the teacher it was your fault that the statue was broken and saved us from being expelled from Chilton." Logan said.

"Alright already I get your point." They all fell asleep and woke up at 2:30pm and saw Stephanie just emerging from her bedroom.

"Morning." She said. She got a mumble of good mornings.

"Alright I'm going to go get ready then Mr. Huntzburger we have a meeting for the paper." She said in a motherly tone.

"Don't remind me Ace." Rory left for her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Stephanie asked.

"Ohh her grandmother just set her up and she was afraid of another Dean situation." Logan said.

"Ohh." She said. She remembered the Dean situation a little. She was in California to visit some friends when this happened. Rory came out of her room in jeans, boots and a blue sweeter.

"Ready to go?" she asked Logan, while grabbing a cup of coffee to go.

"Ya." He said getting up.

"You look great Hayden." Colin said with Finn and Steph nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"Bye girlie." Steph said.

"Bye Love." Finn said.

"Bye guys." She said. "Shall we?" She asked Logan.

"We shall." He said putting his arm around her waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Another chapter done. Please continue to review it really helps me. Also if you have any ideas, questions or comments they would be greatly appreciated. Also please vote should this turn out to be a PDLD, sophie/ rogan, cory, trory? Thanks


	4. Yale Daily News and assignments

"_**Ready to go?" she asked Logan, while grabbing a cup of coffee to go. **_

"_**Ya." He said getting up. **_

"_**You look great Hayden." Colin said with Finn and Steph nodding in agreement. **_

"_**Thanks guys." She said. **_

"_**Bye girlie." Steph said. **_

"_**Bye Love." Finn said. **_

"_**Bye guys." She said. "Shall we?" She asked Logan. **_

"**_We shall." He said putting his arm around her waist._**

It didn't bother Rory one bit. All of the guys and her held her. To all who didn't know her would think she was dating them but that was just their way. None of them except Rory had great relationships with their parents. They were each other's family they took care of each other no matter what. They went to parties together and stayed home if a friend needed help or cheering up. They were each other's real family.

They got into the paper and took a seat. Rory sat on Logan's lap and leaned back. Doyle was talking forever. He suddenly started walking over to Rory.

"Ms. Hayden." Doyle started not seeing Logan. "There are more then enough seats in here so why don't you take your own seat." He finished looking at her.

"Sorry Doyle." She started getting up but Logan put his arms around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Doyle I don't mind Rory sitting on me." Logan said peeking his head around.

"Oh sorry Logan I didn't see you there, Ms. Hayden I'm sorry about that. You two have the music& theatre section this week so work together and I expect something good." He walked away. Rory laughed with Logan. Sometimes having an important family had its advantages.

"Well we should start heading back I have a date tonight." She said rolling her eyes.

"So what concerts do you want to see?" Logan asked.

"Well we probably should see the ballet that is going on this week. And then you can pick the concert." Rory said.

"Ace. Do we have to? The ballets here suck." He whined.

"Logan we were given the theatre piece and dancing is a theatre so yes we have to see it." Rory said sternly.

"Fine then we'll see it tomorrow night." Rory nodded at Logan's statement. They reached Rory's dorm and walked in.

Sorry I know it was a short chapter but I'll update soon! Please review and vote thanks.


	5. Help Me Please

"_**Well we probably should see the ballet that is going on this week. And then you can pick the concert." Rory said. **_

"_**Ace. Do we have to? The ballets here suck." He whined. **_

"_**Logan we were given the theatre piece and dancing is a theatre so yes we have to see it." Rory said sternly. **_

"_**Fine then we'll see it tomorrow night." Rory nodded at Logan's statement. They reached Rory's dorm and walked in. **_

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey love, Logan." Finn said. They got 2 more responses form Steph and Colin. All 3 were watching TV. Steph looked extremely board. Logan sat down next to her on the coach.

"Hey Steph can you help me in my room real quick?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Steph said excitedly and ran into Rory's room pulling her along. They sat on her bed.

"So what do you need?" Steph asked.

"Well I have a date tonight and I don't know what to wear, I want to look nice but not to nice." Rory stated. Stephanie walked to Rory's closet and pulled out a pair of dark, distressed jeans, a cute white jacket with an orange t-shirt with black heels.

"Here and I'll do your make-up." She left real quickly while Rory changed and came back in. She did Rory's hair down and her make-up light. It was 6:30. They walked out of the bedroom and into the other room.

"Alright do your black purse, umm $100, cell phone and 2 credit cards and mints. That should be all. Have a fun time and go before you're late." Steph said.

"Bye guys see you later." Rory said.

"Bye." They all said.

Super super short chapter I know but I'll update tonight if possible thanks keep R&R thanks you.


	6. Dates gone Bad

"Alright do your black purse, umm $100, cell phone and 2 credit cards and mints. That should be all. Have a fun time and go before you're late." Steph said.

"Bye guys see you later." Rory said.

"Bye." They all said.

696969696969696969696966969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Rory arrived at the pub at 6:57. Great she thought. She saw a guy sitting in the corner she walked over. "Hey are you Marcus Fernamuse?" She asked.

"Ya you must be Rory Hayden." Yes they shook hands. She sat down. He waved; she turned around and saw some guys who she assumed were his friends.

"Do you mind if they hang out with us?" Marcus asked.

"Not at all." Rory said. They all sat in their booth and she found out names next to her was Michel Homber and next to Marcus was Jordyn Goodtime.

"Excuse me." Marcus said to the waiter. "Can I have 6 Jack Danials and what would you like Rory?"

"Water thank you." She said to the waiter. She could already tell that Michel and Jordyn were really drunk already. There drinks came and she was appalled when Marcus quickly drank 4 of the Jacks and Jordyn and Michel drank the other two.

"6 more Jacks please." Marcus said. Rory was appalled at their behavior. Michel kept touching her up high. Finally after 6 jacks Marcus said. "Lets get out of here there going to cut us off soon." Rory fallowed the guys into the parking lot. When Marcus got up front to drive she froze.

"Are you driving?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied. Luckily she saw Colin, Logan and Finn going into the pub. She waved them down and they came over. Logan saw how drunken Marcus was.

"Ace how many has he had?" Logan asked. "At least 6." She replied. She started to feel dizzy and fell back onto Finn and Logan.

"Marcus my good man what did you do to her?" Logan always believed that people had the right to explain there selves before he attacked. Marcus started giggling.

"I just slipped something in her drink you know cause I wanted to get lucky tonight." He winked at Logan. Logan punched him out and turned back where Finn and Colin were helping Rory up. She was out so Finn just picked her up and brought her to his black SUV. Logan grabbed her keys out of her pocket and threw them to Colin who went to her car to drive it back. Logan got in back with Rory and put her head in his lap. They started heading back to her dorm.

A little longer but still short. I need ideas please. thanks


	7. Dr Steph

"_**Are you driving?" she asked. **_

"_**Yes." He replied. Luckily she saw Colin, Logan and Finn going into the pub. She waved them down and they came over. Logan saw how drunken Marcus was. **_

"_**Ace how many has he had?" Logan asked. "At least 6." She replied. She started to feel dizzy and fell back onto Finn and Logan. **_

"_**Marcus my good man what did you do to her?" Logan always believed that people had the right to explain their selves before he attacked. Marcus started giggling. **_

"_**I just slipped something in her drink you know cause I wanted to get lucky tonight." He winked at Logan. Logan punched him out and turned back where Finn and Colin were helping Rory up. She was out so Finn just picked her up and brought her to his black SUV. Logan grabbed her keys out of her pocket and threw them to Colin who went to her car to drive it back. Logan got in back with Rory and put her head in his lap. They started heading back to her dorm. **_

They were greeted by Steph who had already been told what happened from Colin. She told them to put her on the coach. Steph got some medicine and then told them to bring her to the bathroom. She gave Rory the medicine and no more then a second later Rory was throwing up.

"Why the heck would you do that?" Logan asked Steph.

"Because what they gave her was probably posin and she needs to get it out of her system before she gets really sick." They other guys nodded their head, as they understood. Rory flicked her eyes open and frantically looked around for Marcus or any of his goons. Instead she saw her friends and she relaxed.

"You ok love?" Finn asked with concern. She nodded her head. Steph went to go get some water for her.

"What happened?" she crocked out.

"Not much, the usual you got drugged by Marcus and we saved you." She smiled.

"Thank you guys so much I don't know what I would do with out you." She said.

\"Well you don't have to worry about that." Colin said. Steph came back with water and the guys put Rory to bed. They all walked back out into the common room.

"That girl has bad luck." Steph said. The guys nodded. They all fell asleep. In the morning everyone went to check on Rory together. She woke up.

Keep reviewing please thank you a ton


	8. Do It For Rory

"_**What happened?" she crocked out. **_

"_**Not much, the usual you got drugged by Marcus and we saved you." She smiled. **_

"_**Thank you guys so much I don't know what I would do with out you." She said. **_

"_**Well you don't have to worry about that." Colin said. Steph came back with water and the guys put Rory to bed. They all walked back out into the common room. **_

"_**That girl has bad luck." Steph said. The guys nodded. They all fell asleep. In the morning everyone went to check on Rory together. She woke up.**_

"Hey guys." She replied. She slowly started to get up while Logan and Colin sat on the end of her bed, Finn sat next to her and Steph sat in Rory's chair. Rory was ½ way sitting up when she got a surge of pain throughout her body and fell into Finn's lap with her hands on her head. "Oww…. can someone shut the blinds its to bright out." Rory said. Everyone laughed at that.

"Now what's wrong love?" Finn asked while stroking Rory's hair.

"It hurts." Rory said. You could barely hear her because her face was buried under blankets.

"Rory, Hun what hurts?" Steph asked her concerned. She walked over and crouched next to the bed.

"Head…head hurts bad." Rory said trying her hardest not to cry. Steph quickly left the room and came back with a book in her hand. Logan looked over and read the title aloud.

"Illegal drugs: uses, symptoms and cures." He paused. "So…. what are you looking for."

"Well after being friends with you guys especially Finn I know that you guys have never had this much of a problem from a hangover. So something isn't right. I know Rory didn't drink but still after what I gave her last night she should be ok unless." She paused.

"Unless what?" Colin asked sounding concerned. He and everyone else was really worried about Rory. Meanwhile Rory was under the covers trying to listen to what everyone was saying. _What did he do to me? What did he give me? I didn't even see Marcus put anything in my drink. What's going to happen to me? _

"Unless" Steph continued, "Marcus gave Rory an illegal drug which could harm her severely." She looked up. "Colin.. No Logan can you call Marcus and see what he gave Rory. But you HAVE to be discreet about it. Here say you need some for this hot married woman your going out with tonight."

"No I can't." Logan said while shaking his head.

"Logan he'll believe you you're the notorious playboy and anyways do it for Rory. I can't help her until I know what it is." Steph said. She looked at Logan.

"Fine." Logan said and left the room. Steph reached over Finn and softly shook Rory.

"Girly can you get up for a second…please." Steph said quietly. The covers pulled back and Rory slowly with the help of Finn sat up. "Ok I need you to honestly tell me how you feel anything and everything." Her, Colin and Finn all looked at her while Logan was on the phone.

"My head hurts, I'm really dizzy really dizzy, and there's a throbbing pounding in my head…" Rory started to waver back and forth. Finn quickly grabbed her arm to hold her still. Colin looked worried and Steph quickly looked into her book.

"Finn talk to her and if you can get her to talk." Finn nodded his head in comprehension. Steph continued, "Colin go to the bathroom and get 2 aspirin and a wet face cloth and also a glass of water." Colin left the room. Logan came back in.

"Alright I found out he gave her bymnjakic (Authors note: totally made up.)." Logan said then looked at Rory and suddenly looked concerned. Steph looked at her book and let out a small gasp. Finn continued to talk to Rory although he was extremely worried. Colin returned and helped Finn place the face cloth on Rory's head and give her her medicine. "Stephanie Vanderbilt what is it?" Logan asked. His voice had a mix of anger and concern.

"Well…" Steph started. "It's not life threatening. Thank god. Although she will need to sleep now for at least 5 hours. Here's the conclusion. Every 5 hours we need to give her 2 aspirin, 1 cup of brandy and a banana (AN: it sounded like a interesting combo.) Then she needs to sleep for 5 hours." The guys all looked shocked. "This may last from 2-3 days. Remember this is only the first stage. After she'll be weak for a couple of days. So now more then every Rory needs us and we have to help her." Steph finished. All the guys nodded their heads in agreement. Rory started to stir.

"Go to sleep Rory." Logan said quietly. Rory nodded her head in agreement and hit the pillow.

A longer chapter yah! Keep feeding me ideas and such you have no idea how much it helps! Thanks


	9. Last Minuet Invites

"_**Well…" Steph started. "It's not life threaten. Thank god. Although she will need to sleep now for at least 5 hours. Here's the conclusion. Every 5 hours we need to give her 2 aspirin, 1 cup of brandy and a banana (AN: it sounded like a interesting combo.) Then she needs to sleep for 5 hours." The guys all looked shocked. "This may last from 2-3 days. Remember this is only the first stage. After she'll be weak for a couple of days. So now more then every Rory needs us and we have to help her." Steph finished. All the guys nodded their heads in agreement. Rory started to stir.**_

"_**Go to sleep Rory." Logan said gently. Rory nodded her head in agreement and hit the pillow.**_

The next few days went by really quickly. They guys and Steph helped nurse Rory back to health. She got all of her notes from some kids in her class. It was now 10 days after the accident. Beep. Beep. Beep. Rory's alarm was going off. She looked over it read 10. She grumbled and grabbed her light blue bathrobe and walked into the common room.

"Ahh." She let out a scream.

"Good morning Hayden." Colin said. Rory looked around Logan, Colin and Steph were sitting on the coach and Finn was laying on the other.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked. She still was not fully woken up. She walked over and sat next to Finn.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok ace." Logan said.

"Thanks guys but really I'm fine." Rory said.

"Anything we can get for you Hun?" Steph asked. "Never mind that." Steph walked into the kitchen and poured Rory a cup of coffee. "Here you go." Rory nodded her head in thanks. She drank the whole thing and layed down next to Finn.

"It's too early." Rory complained.

"Right you are love, right you are." Finn replied. The others laughed at Rory and Finn.

"What time is it?" Rory asked nobody in particular.

"Umm 10:30." Colin said. Rory immediately shot up. She ran into her room.

"Shoot. I have class now." She quickly changed, grabbed her books and left.

Rory's class had just been let out. Ring. Ring. Ring. Rory quickly dug through her purse until she found her cell phone. "Hello, Buddy the Elf what's your favorite color?" Rory loved that saying. She looked over and saw Colin coming over to her with some coffee. He gave it to her and she mouthed thank you.

"Rory honestly you're becoming more and more like your mother everyday. Do you know who this is? This is your grandmothers." Rory gulped. Whenever Mrs. Hayden and Mrs. Gilmore got together nothing good every happened.

"Hi Grandma, hello Mrs. Hayden." She said having the fake society voice. She looked over and saw Colin mocking her.

"Rory would you like to come to one of our parties tonight?" Emily asked.

"Sure Grandma, would you like me to bring anyone?" Rory said faking like she actually wanted to go.

"Yes yes dear bring the Huntzburger son, the Rothschild boy, the McCray heir and Ms. Vandurbault." Mrs. Hayden said. "They should already know about it though. But be here tonight at 6."

"Yes. I have got to go now. Goodbye." Rory said and hung up.

"Colin why didn't you tell me about the little gathering tonight?"

"Ohh Yea. It slipped my mind." He said while hitting himself in the forehead.

"It's fine." Rory said. "We better get going, me and Steph have got to go shopping." They went back to her dorm. She called Steph on the way and by the time she got to her room Steph was ready to go and they were on their way. They pulled up to the Hartford Mall.

"So what do we need?" Steph asked.

" I need a dress, shoes and accessories." Rory said.

"Me too…omg its 12 we better get going." They started off to the shops. Rory ended up getting a blue halter dress, silver heels and a necklace. Steph got a pink strapless dress, with black pumps and a black necklace. They arrived back at the dorm at 5 they quickly showered and changed. Steph did Rory's hair and make up. Rory had her hair in a loose ponytail and simple make-up. Rory did Steph's hair in curls and also light make-up. They learned early at these parties you didn't want dark make-up or the adults thought you were a hooker. You had to look conservative. They left the room at 5:45 the guys were already ready to go.

"Ladies looking great." Colin said.

"Yea." Logan and Finn replied. They all walked out of the dorm to the Black SUV. Finn drove, Rory was in the passenger seat and the others sat in back. After about 45 minuets they pulled up to the Gilmore mansion.

"Ready to face hell?" Rory asked the group. They all slowly walked up to the door. They rung the bell and were greeted by a very mad Mrs. Gilmore.

"Rory didn't I tell you to be here at 6?" Emily asked.

"I'm so sorry Grandma traffic was terrible." Rory said.

"Well it's very rude for the guest of honor to be late." Emily said with a know-it-all tone. Rory looked at all her friends and they also looked confused.

"Grandma what do you mean the 'guest of honor'?" Rory asked.

"This is your party Rory. Hopefully we can find you a good boy friend after all those mess-ups you've had. Since you seem incapable of finding someone on your own I decided to take care of it myself." Rory was trying her hardest not to yell at her grandmother.

"Grandmother do you know what happened last time you tried to set me up?" Rory was fuming.

"Love." Finn warned. She took a deep breath.

"What Rory? Did he pick you up at your dorm? OR WORSE pay for your dinner. My god you're worse then your mother was when she was younger." Logan cut off Emily.

"Mrs. Gilmore if you will excuse us I see my parents waving us over." They all walked away to a disserted room.

"Thank you so much." Rory said.

"No problem ace." Logan said. "So lets say sub-party in the pool house in like ½ hour." They all nodded and left. Guys bombarded Rory. Luckily either Finn or Logan would save her. Later Mrs. Hutermy and Mrs. Puiltiy were talking in a corner.

"Hello ladies." Rory said while walking up to them.

"Hello dear." Mrs. Hutermy said.

"Doll I would like to tell you how much of a surprise you turned out to be. I mean after your mother being such a mess and an untamable cause. She was wrenched. And a slut I mean getting pregnant at 16. I'm so glad you're not like her at all." Mrs. Puiltiy said. Rory was frozen she had never heard such horrible things said about her mother in front of her. Luckily Steph saw her and came over to help.

"Hello ladies, Rory what are we talking about?" Steph asked.

"Hello Ms. Vandurbault. We were saying how glad we are that Rory isn't a slut like her mother." Mrs. Hutermy said.

"Please excuse me." Rory said running away from the room. The guys saw her and fallowed her into the pool house with Steph behind them. They found Rory crying on the couch.

"Love what's wrong?" Finn asked sitting next to Rory and giving her a hug. Rory just hugged him back and continued crying.

"Mrs. Hutermy and Mrs. Puiltiy were saying how glad they are that Rory isn't a slut and a mess like her mother was." Steph said.

"No. Ace you know that your mother isn't a slut and she's diffidently not a mess maybe a little crazy but not a mess. Don't listen to them their just jealous." Logan sat down on the other side of Rory and gave her a hug.

"Yea. You're a Gilmore and a Hayden you have some of the most powerful last names.

Don't listen to them." Colin said. Soon after Rory stopped crying and they enjoyed their sub party like they were going to.

Here are the answers to some of your questions-

Pdld Finn and Rory

This is your last chance to vote its between Finn and Logan right now.

Please keep reviewing i'm so glad you all like this story.


	10. Author's Appolgy

Ok everyone I have had so many reviews thank you so much. Sorry I havn't updated soon I have so much work and I have standart tests and state tests and end of term test all at once this month so things are chaos, I'll try to update sooner thanks for everything.


	11. You Fat Pig

"_**No. Ace you know that your mother isn't a slut and she's diffidently not a mess maybe a little crazy but not a mess. Don't listen to them their just jealous." Logan sat down on the other side of Rory and gave her a hug.**_

"_**Yea. You're a Gilmore and a Hayden you have some of the most powerful last names.**_

_**Don't listen to them." Colin said. Soon after Rory stopped crying and they enjoyed their sub party like they were going to.**_

The next morning Rory woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up slowly and couldn't remember anything from last night. Slowly it came back to her. Her mother being called a slut, getting drunk, everyone coming to her dorm and passing out on the floor. She looked over and saw Colin making coffee she slowly got up and sat next to him. "Morning Colin." She said quietly and slowly.

"Morning." He grumbled.

"Look there's Superman." Rory pointed to the window. Right as Colin turned Rory grabbed his freshly poured coffee and drank it all. Colin turned around.

"Hey that was mean." He said.

"But you still love me." She said. He grumbled and got up to get some more coffee. There was a knock on the door slowly Rory walked over to answer the door. It was Alice a girl who lived on the same floor as Rory. "Hey." Rory said.

"Hey there's a party at my dorm tonight why don't you come?" She asked.

"Um sure do you mind if I bring some friends?" Rory asked. There was no way she was going to a party without one of the three musketeers.

"Who?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Logan Huntzburger, Finn Rothschild and Colin Demure. (AN I don't remember Colin's last name.)"

"Oh them of course." She said excitedly. She turned and left. She walked over to the couch where Colin was sitting and sat on the sleeping guys. Finn and Logan started moving.

"Love gets off me." Finn said and pulled her down next to him and then almost fell back asleep.

"Ok guys were going to a party tonight…K" She asked.

"Fine." She heard mumbled responses.

"Ok I'm going out to get coffee." Rory grabbed her purse and shoes. She headed towards the nearest coffee cart. "My usual." She told Benny when she got to the front of the line. He handed her her coffee and she mumbled a thank you. On her way back to the dorm some guy came up to her.

"Hey sexy, why don't we head over to my dorm for some fun?" He asked. She looked at him he had short black hair a white shirt with a leather jack, jeans and he was about 5'11".

"No thank you." She said politely and continued walking.

"What?" He asked. Obviously no one had ever said no to him.

"No I don't want to go with you." Rory said once again.

"Wait you don't want to come with me?" He asked.

"Wow now I'm wondering how you could possibly get into Yale when I have to say something 3 times before you understand it. Tu comprendo (1)?" Rory said.

"You would be lucky to come with me." He was about to continue when Rory cut him off.

"Like how lucky turkeys are on thanksgiving? Or how lucky you'll be when hell accepts you?" Rory asked.

"You…you know what I don't want you anyway your to fat for me." He said and turned away.

"That was original." Rory said.

"You just can't resist having the last word in can you?" He asked.

"Nope like Will Ferrell can't help being funny." She claimed.

"You think you're all that don't you?" He asked.

"Nope I don't all I know is that I'm more then you." She said easily.

"What the hell does that mean." He asked getting mad.

"It means that I'm a Hayden and a Gilmore I'm one of the richest heirs ever so please don't even try to tell me I'm nothing." Rory said. She hated using her money in other people's faces but desperate times call for desperate measures. Little did she know Finn was around the corner. He thought Rory had been gone long so he went out to look for her. He heard her argument all of it. He didn't want to let her know he was there and he wouldn't interfere unless it got ugly.

"So your just one of the rich bitches who think that the world revolves around them?" He asked.

"How dare you say that? I'm not just another rich girl who thinks that she can get what ever she wants by her last name. I work hard to get what I want. And if I'm not mistaken you got to Yale by what you parents money? Last name? Here's what I got in because of my grades and my determination so if you ever question me again don't worry you won't come out so lucky next time." Rory said walking off.

"What ever you fat pig." He started walking away. She flipped him off and he did the same. She walked around the corner seeing Finn there and ran to him and started crying. He gave her a hug and walked back to the room. Finn told the guys what happened and they assured her first that she was anything but fat and that the guy was a jerk and didn't disserve her tears. The guys left her so she could take a nap. Once they left she went to the bathroom and got on the scale. It read 130. That number shocked her. Maybe the guy was right. She would just have to diet. She didn't know much about dieting. She heard the door open. Steph came walking in.

"Hey girly." Steph said. "Want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure." Rory said she figured she wouldn't let anyone know. They left and went to a local Italian restaurant. They both got spaghetti. Steph noticed Rory wasn't eating anything.

"Rory, Hun why aren't you eating anything." Steph asked sounding concerned.

"Hm. What. Oh nothing." Rory said slowly.

"Next try." Steph said.

"Well some guy just called me fat this morning and I thought that I should try to shed a few pounds." Rory said. Steph was shocked.

"Rory Hun, your not fat and it you would even consider losing weigh for who knows what reason you shouldn't become anorexic." Steph said.

"Ok." Rory said. She didn't want Steph to think of her being anorexic so she ate some spaghetti and then went to the bathroom and spit it out. Unknown to Rory Steph fallowed Rory to the bathroom and heard her spitting out the food. She shook her head. Soon after they headed back to the dorm. Rory went to her room while Steph called the guys.

"_Hello." Logan said_.

"**Hey, It's Steph."**

"_What's wrong?" _

"**Rory."**

"_What happened?"_

"**Is Finn there?"**

"_Uh ya why?"_

"**Was he with her this morning?"**

"_Ya, hold on here he is."_

"_**Ya."**_

"**Finn its Steph."**

"_**Hey."**_

"**What did that guy say to Rory this morning about her being fat?"**

"_**Ohh he just called her a fat pig why?"**_

"**Well she hasn't been eating all day and when I told her to eat she ate then when in the bathroom to throw it up."**

"_**Shoot. You're not kidding."**_

"**No."**

"_**What are we going to do?"**_

"**I'm not sure talk to the guys and call me back."**

"**_Sure."_** Finn hung up and told the guys what he had just been told.

"No way she it too thin already." Logan said.

"Shoot what are we going to do?" Colin said.

"Mates I have an idea!" Finn said.

(1) You understand

**brbrb** steph on the phone

_brbrb_ logan on the phone

**_brbrb_** finn on the phone

Sorry about the lack of updates recently reviews are wonderful. Ps what does pdld stand for?


	12. Who Me?

"**Well she hasn't been eating all day and when I told her to eat she ate then when in the bathroom to throw it up."**

"_**Shoot. You're not kidding."**_

"**No."**

"_**What are we going to do?"**_

"**I'm not sure talk to the guys and call me back."**

"**_Sure."_** Finn hung up and told the guys what he had just been told.

"No way she it too thin already." Logan said.

"Shoot what are we going to do?" Colin said.

"Mates I have an idea!" Finn said.

All right what happened last time to sum it up was Rory got into an argument with some guy and he ended up calling her fat. Later that day when Steph and Rory went out to lunch Rory didn't eat anything and when she did she went and threw it up. Everyone thinks she's anorexic.

PDLD means punch drunk love duo.

"What?" Logan asked.

"At the party tonight let's get some guys to complement her the whole time like saying how good she looks and how pretty she is." Finn said looking happy.

"It isn't a horrible idea." Colin said after thinking it through.

"Alright then." Logan said. "Let's go see the girls." All the guys got up and walked over to Rory and Steph's dorm. They went in because they knew it was never locked. The saw no one in the common room so they walked into Steph's room and saw no one there. They walked into Rory's room and saw her sleeping on the bed.

"Look at how pale she is." Colin said. The guys walked over to her bed and sat down. They looked at Rory who was pale and super skinny. "She's burning up as well."

"Rory, love can you hear me?" Finn said gently shaking her.

"What?" Rory said quietly.

"We were worried about you, come on let's get you something to eat." Logan said winking at the other guys.

"Um. Sure." Rory said slowly. She got up and the guys followed her. She sat on the counter.

"What do you want Rory?' Colin asked.

"I don't care it's up to you." Rory said. Colin started making eggs. He set the plate down in front of Rory. "Here you go eat up!" Rory took a few bites and then ran to the bathroom to throw it up. The guys followed her in and Finn held her hair back.

"Rory we didn't think Steph was right when she said you were anorexic but this isn't cool." Colin said.

"Ya Ace, your too thin as it is. It's unhealthy for you to get any skinner." Logan said while shaking his head. Rory sat up.

"What are you guys talking about? Wait Steph?" Rory paused while Colin nodded his head. "Oh. Ha ha I'm not anorexic guys."

"Yes you are you don't eat anything and when you do you throw it up." Colin said. Finn nodded his head. Rory was leaned against him.

"Guys, I've had the flu that's why I haven't been eating anything and when I do it makes me fell sick." Rory said.

"Really?" Colin asked.

"Yes sir." Rory said. She suddenly got very tired and then everything went black.


	13. truth

"Yes you are you, don't eat anything and when you do you throw it up." Colin said. Finn nodded his head. Rory was leaned against him.

"Guys, I've had the flu that's why I haven't been eating anything and when I do it makes me fell sick." Rory said.

"Really?" Colin asked.

"Yes sir." Rory said. She suddenly got very tired and then everything went black.

The guys put Rory in bed and went out into the common room and started talking when Steph came in. They quickly filled her in on what happened.

"Ok, here's what I think." Started Steph, "she either is pregnant, has the flu or bulimic."

Logan and Colin started laughing hysterically. "May I ask what's so funny?" Steph said.

"Steph Rory can't be pregnant she's still a virgin." Colin said. Steph and Finn shared a glance. They both knew Rory wasn't a virgin but she hadn't told Logan and Colin.

"Wait." Logan said. "She still is a virgin…right?" Steph looked at Finn for help. Neither knew what to do. Logan noticed this, "do you know something we don't?"

"That's for her to tell you mate." Finn said thinking that would be the easiest way out. Logan was about to argue when Rory came out of her bedroom.

"Hey," Rory said quietly.

"Good afternoon, girlie feeling any better? The guys told me what happened sounds like someone's got some splaining to do!" Steph said.

"Huh…what?" Rory said.

"Ok to sum it up- how are you feeling? Are you really anorexic/ bulimic and if so why? Do you really have the flu? Anything else?" Colin said. Rory leaned back against her pillow and took a deep breath. These were her best friends in the whole world through everything she knew she had to tell them.

"Alright. First I feel ok. Better then earlier but not great. Second yes I'm kind of sort of…" She paused.

"Ace, your kind of sort of what?" Logan asked.

"Anorexic" Rory said super quietly.

"What love we can't hear you." Finn said.

Finally breaking down clutching her blanket Rory said, "fine I'm turning bulimic ok!" She fell backwards onto her bed and was bawling. Everyone was shocked. Steph went over to Rory and got into the coach next to Rory while Finn sat on the other side of her and Colin and Logan sat on the coffee table.

"Girlie can you tell us why? Trust us come on we can help! Were your best friends." Steph said quietly. Rory took a deep breath trying to think of what to tell her friends.

Should I tell them the real reason? They have told me all their secrets

"Loves you must tell us what's going on." Finn said quietly. He gave a reassuring squeeze on Rory's hand.

"Girlie tell them about this summer to whale your at it." Steph said. Rory knew it was time to tell them.

"Alright, umm that day when I got in a argument with that guy he called me a fat pig I guess it really hit a cord for some reason and the only way to diet I knew what not to eat. So that's what I did. The last time I ate a full meal was a few days ago." She leaned back into Finn. Once again he was crying. "Ok and over the summer me and Steph were at a bar and she said I really needed to get laid. She said I was too uptight. So we got really drunk and I had sex with some random guy." Logan was about to interrupt when Steph shushed him. "Then he cut me across my back to show that I was his property. Then Finn showed up and got me out of there."

"Show them love, they deserve to see." Finn said.

"Ok" Rory said. She lifted the back of her shirt to where there was an XP on it.

"Ace you are so stupid. Why wouldn't you tell us earlier? Rory this happened over the summer it took you this long to tell us! And just eat my god you are so stupid I don't know why were friends with you." Colin nodded at Logan's little speech and they both left. Rory was crying and she snuggled up against Finn who was trying his best to comfort her.

"Alright girls here's what were going to do. First where eating breakfast all of us. And no going to the bathroom aftwards." Finn asked calmly trying to help the girls the best he knew how.

"Sure." Steph said.

"Ok then were taking you both to breakfast. Ok anything else?" Finn said.

"Nope just let us get changed and we'll go." Rory said. Finn left and Steph went to go get changed. Rory threw on a pair of jeans and a red queen t-shirt. She went into the common room were Steph was also in jeans but had a blue t-shirt on. "Lets go" Rory said. They all walked out to the parking lot into Finn's black SUV. Rory got in the passenger seat and Steph got in back. They drove to a cute little restaurant and got out. "Let's go."

Please review and give me more ideas I really need them.


	14. The end

Okay sorry about this everyone but I hate my own story! So I think I'm going to keep the same story but re-do it take out some of the drama so sorry. Look for the new story Lucky Cards that will be out later today like I said same story but redone sorry.


End file.
